


Take Care

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on manhua "10 years where i have loved you"Jihoon sudah 10 tahun menikah dengan seungcheol namun keluarga mereka tidak se serasi seperti yang dilihat, banyak lika liku dan kesedihan yang dipendam oleh jihoon sendiri





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [10 years where i have loved you the most](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/722227) by Tofu Manhua,Wu Yi Ning Si. 



_Jihoon pov_

_“Tut tut tut, maaf pengguna yang anda panggil saat ini tidak tersedia. silahkan coba lagi nanti”_

“Masih tidak diangkat…” gumam jihoon, sambil melihat secarik kertas yaitu hasil tes diagnosanya bahwa ia telah terkena leukimia, ia pun membuang kertasnya lalu bergegas masuk dalam bus

 _“Drrrrr”_ jihoon masih mencoba menghubungi seungcheol yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak pulang kerumah

“Halo” ucap seorang pria di yang ia telpon jihoon pun tak bisa menahan air mata

“Hari ini bersalju, musim salju sudah datang” ucap jihoon sambil meneteskan air mata

Seungcheol pov

Sambil menyuruh jeonghan untuk tetap diam seungcheol pun akhirnya menjawab jihoon

“Apakah ada yang kamu perlukan? Aku sedang kerja lembur”ucap seungcheol yang masih memeluk jeonghan dalam kasur.

“Apakah kamu akan kembali untuk makan malam? Kamu sudah lama tidak pulang” ucap jihoon yang masih berada di dalam bus

“Apakah ada masalah?” Tanya seungcheol sedikit kesal, jihoon pun terdiam sejenak

“Pulang untuk makan malam? Kita harus makan pangsit untung Hari yang bersalju, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu”

“Aku tidak akan pulang.” Ujar seungcheol sambil menggarukan kepalanya kesal

“Dan juga jangan membuatnya sendiri, aku akan menyuruh wonwoo untuk membeli satu porsi untukmu. Aku akan menutup teleponnya Sekarang”

Jihoon pov

Telepon pun dimatikan oleh seungcheol. jihoon hanya bisa menatap teleponnya dan menitikan air mata

Timeskip

Ding dong.

Jihoon pun segera membuka kan pintu

“Pak jihoon. Saya membawa pangsit untuk anda” ujar wonwoo (asisten pribadinya seungcheol

“Di masa depan, kamu fokus dengan pekerjaanmu saja, jangan terus ditekan oleh seungcheol untuk melakukan tugas ini” ujar jihoon

“Saya Hanya melakukan kerjaan saya sebagai asisten, saya harus kerja keras untuk membenarkan upah tinggi yang diberikan” ujar wonwoo

“Pak jihoon apakah anda masih menginginkan sesuatu?” Tanya wonwoo

“Tidak, itu saja” ujar jihoon

“Baiklah jika begitu saya akan kembali ke kantor”

Jihoon pun membuka bungkusan yang diberikan wonwoo tersebut dan melihat pangsit yang siap disantap seketika ia teringat masa lalu

_*flashback*_

“Ya~ choi seungcheol, kenapa kamu menaruh permen dan koin didalam pangsit” tanya jihoon

“Kamu sering mendapatkan pangsit yang beruntung, kalau aku membungkusnya terlalu kecil aku tidak akan mendapatkannya” ujar seungcheol, jihoon pun tersenyum mendengarnya, setelah selesi membungkus pangsit jihoon pun segera merebusnya

“Pangsit sudah siap” ujar jihoon sambil meletakan dua buah Piring pangsit di meja

“Yang ini punyaku kamu gak boleh memakannya” ujar jihoon sambil mengangkat salah satu piring tersebut

“Aku juga gak akan mengambil itu, lagipula kenapa kamu membagi pangsitnya menjadi dua Piring” jihoon hanya menatap seungcheol yang akhirnya memakan pangsit tersebut. Seungcheol pun kaget

“AKU MENDAPATKAN PANGSIT YANG BERUNTUNG” ujar seungcheol

_*flashback off*_

Jihoon menatap kosong dinding

“ _tidak heran akumendapatkan penyakit seperti ini”_ gumam jihoon

“Bukankah aku sudah mengasihmu semua keberuntunganku dari awal”


	2. chp 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon pun pergi ke tempat pangsit yang dulu ia kunjungi dengan seungcheol

Jihoon pov

Jihoon membasuh mukanya lalu melihat refleksi dirinya di kaca lalu ia memakai mantel tebal

 _“Ring”_ suara telpon berbunyi, ia pun segera mengambil telponnya dan terpampang jelas nama penelpon tersebut _“dokter kwon”_ jihoon pun segera mengangkatnya

“Dokter kwon”

“Lee jihoon apakah anda sudah mengambil keputusan mengenai pengobatan ini, lebih baik memulainya lebih awal daripada nanti” ujar dokter kwon

“Terima kasih, saya akan mempertimbangkannya sedikit lebih lama” ujar jihoon sambil keluar dari rumah menuju tongkrongan pangsit

“Ya, kau sudah lama tidak kesini” ujar penjual pangsit itu

“Aku mulai malas, setelah pindah rumah aku mulai berhenti jalan jalan” ucap jihoon sambil duduk di kursi

“Nak, kamu bekerja terlalu keras? lihat betapa kurusnya dirimu” ujar penjual itu, jihoon hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Jihoon memperhatikan semangkuk pangsit yang sudah ada di hadapannya ia pun mengingat masa lalunya

_*flash back*_

Cuaca sedang bersalju, jihoon dan seungcheol duduk sambil melihat satu mangkuk pangsit

“Ayok makan” ujar jihoon

“Aku tidak lapar, kamu saja yang makan” ujar seungcheol, jihoon hanya menghela napasnya tersenyum

“Permisi, apakah anda bisa membawakan satu mangkok” ujar jihoon kepada penjual itu

“Tentu saja”

Jihoon pun mulai memindahkan beberapa pangsit ke Mangkok yang kosong itu

“Ayok kita makan sama sama. Kalau kita tidak makan nanti kita tidak punya energi untuk mencari uang” ujar jihoon sambil menjulurkan satu mangkok pangsit. Seungcheol pun menatap jihoon lalu menunduk

“Seumur hidupku. Aku tak akan mengecewakan mu jihoon” ujar seungcheol sambil menangis

_*flashback off*_

Jihoon pun menyuap satu pangsit ke mulutnya

“Isinya pangsit ini semangkin dikit, begitu pun bentuknya” gumam jihoon

“Seperti cinta kita”


	3. chp 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. kwon membujuk jihoon untuk melakukan kemoterapi

Jihoon pov

“Singkatnya, Terimalah kemoterapi secepat mungkin, semakin lama anda menundanya, semakin berbahaya” ujar dokter kwon

“A- aku takut akan kesulitannya. apalagi sekarang aku sendirian. aku takan bisa mengatasinya”

“tolong resepkan lebih banyak obat untukku. aku akan mempertimbangkannya sedikit lebih lama” hoshi pun Hanya bisa menghela napasnya

“Dokter kwon, mimisanku semankin jarang namun demamku semankin parah, dua Hari yang lalu aku memiliki mimpi dimana aku menjadi kompor yang besar, organku seperti terbakar, aku hampir mengira bahwa aku takan bisa melaluinya” hoshi pun Hanya terdiam lalu melihat jihoon lagi

“Anda adalah pasien saya, jika kamu melakukan pengobatan saya akan ada di samping anda, bukan hal yang besar.Anda harus selalu berpegang pada suatu bentuk harapan dalam hidup” ujar hoshi sambil membuka kacamatanya

“Aku akan memikirkannya” ujar jihoon sambil tersenyum

“Baiklah kamu bisa mengambil obat mu”

“Terima kasih dokter kwon”

“Tunggu, ambil ini” hoshi memberikan sebuah tanaman ke jihoon

“jangan biarkan pikiran Anda berkeliaran saat Anda sendirian. Pilihlah hobi baru, contohnya merawat bunga” ujar hoshi

“Terima kasih dokter, tapi saya tidak memiliki pengetahuan dalam merawat bunga, terutama anggrek”

“Membesarkan bunga tidak susah, saya lebih berharap bahwa anda akan segera menyetujui saya untuk mulai mengatur perawatan anda. Setelah kamu membaik bunganya pasti akan dirawat lebih baik”

“Baiklah” ujar jihoon sambil tersenyum

_Time skip_

Jihoon meletakan bunga itu di meja ruang tamu, lalu ia memperhatikan bunga itu. Tiba tiba ia merasakan sakit

 _“Mulai sakit lagi”_ gumamnya, ia pun dengan tergopoh gopoh jalan ke Arah rak dimana obatnya berada. Ia pun mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat dan meminumnya

“Sakit sekali” ujar jihoon ngos ngosan dan berkeringat, jihoon melirik ke buku di sampingnya, buku yang berjudul _“guilty”_ ia pun mengambil buku tersebut dan duduk di sofa, ia pun membuka buku itu dan menemukan surat

“Aku mendengar dari yang lainnya bahwa kamu fans nya dynamic duo”

_*flash back*_

“Karena itu aku membelikan bukunya untukmu, aku harap kamu akan menyukai buku ini dan… menyukaiku juga” ujar seungcheol malu malu terhadap jihoon di tangga sekolah

_*flash back off*_

Jihoon Hanya bisa menahan tangisnya

“kamu sudah 19 hari tidak pulang…” 


End file.
